Adventures Of Chubby Muppet Kids
by Pricat
Summary: After Sneaker let's her cousins drink the chubbiness serum she had drank, a lot of adventures are about to ensue
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I have imagined this idea about Sneaker giving her cousins the chubbiness enhancer that she had drank in Bunsen's lab that made her chubby and cute, so decided to go ahead and write it.**

 **After drinking the chubbiness serum, Sneaker's cousins are slowly gaining weight but won't get sick since they're not humans but a lot of antics are gonna ensue which should be fun.**

* * *

"Sweet, you found the stuff, that made you cute and chubby!" Jareth said.

E"Yep, since you guys always wonder, what it is like, to be like that." Sneaker told them.

It was Summer and Sneaker had found more of the stuff in Bunsen's lab that had made her chibby and awesome, so was letting her cousins drink it, so they could eat what they wanted, seeing Jareth drink some without hesitation, because he wanted to be like his thief queen, plus his dad was getting chubby too, sinc"Whoa, e Constantine had slipped this into his tea.

"Whoa, this stuff is good, like soda hehe!" Sora said drinking along with her cousins, making Bunsen grin, going to tell their parents. if her

"Whoa we feel really, really hungry, like we just wanna eat and eat!" Jareth said making Sneaker giggle.

"To the break room, or the Asgard of Treats!" Sneaker said leading the way.

She was happy that her favourite cousins were gonna get cuter and chubby, especially her dragon prince not caring if her uncle's flipped out, because people got Chibby everyday, plus they would not get sick since they weren't humans, hearing Sora agree, because her uncle Mighty was pretty chubby, and still able to be a super hero.

They were very happy entering the break room, but Sneaker had told them that the chubbiness would not be noticeable until a few months later, making the other kids happy eating, making their growing bellies happy, plus felt them grow a little making their parents impressed, and surprised that Sneaker had given them the chubbiness enhancer she had drank in Bunsen's lab a few years ago.

"Hehe, that means Jareth and I can help each other grow!" Deadly said, seeing Sneaker nod.

"Yep, it's gonna be fun, plus Uncle Mighty will be impressed, the next time we visit." Sora said.

Their parents guessed it was okay since Bunsen had expkained everything to tnem, plus they could not stop them, now they had drank that stuff, seeing Constantine impressed by the awesome antics his chubby little thief had started but going home to the Bad Frog apartment since Nadya was not home yet.

* * *

"So it takes a few months, before we get as cute and chubby like you?" Jareth asked later.

"Yep, plus our uncles aren't mad at me, for getting you guys on the chubby train." Sneaker replied.

"It's gonna be awesome and a lot of fun, plus we can eat all the candy we want." Jareth replied.

It was late that night, very late but Jareth and Sneaker were hanging out but eating a who,e tub of Ben and Jerry's together, which was helping Sneaker's belly happy and grow some more, but it was helping Jareth's belly grow, since she had told her cousins some of the tricks she used, hat had helped her belly grow like staying up all night, which she and Jareth were doing right now.

"Yeah, p,us uncle Dudley can just make us new clothes, when we get bigger." Jareth said seeing Sneaker nod.

She was loving this, that her cousins were becoming chubby, and married to junk food like her, especially sweet stuff knowing there might not be leftovers at Thanksgiving this year, because she and her cousins would eat them all to sate their metabolisms and she had told them that after eating a lot, they would get sleepy which was a food coma.

"Hehe..., food coma..." Jareth said yawning, as the sun came up making Sneaker get it, leading him to the couch.

She was sleepy too herself from eating and hanging out curling up on the couch beside her growing dragon prince going to sleep, hoping her other cousins had done the same thing, making Constantine grin seeing this after returning from heisting and causing mischief all night, letting them be knowing Deadly did not mind this or Dudley.

Around noon, both youngsters began to stir, seeing a lot of pancakes, which they were devouring, and it was helping their chubby metabolisms plus going to the studio later saw their cousins happy because they had stayed up all night making Sneaker very proud, guessing an eating contest would help sate their chubby new bodies grow, making them excited.

"Plus I need something, for Gulag TV, my video blog." Sneaker said.

"Let's do it, let's go!" Sora said excited which surprised them.

They were going to their hideout, an indoor tree fort, that Bunsen had made bigger, now they were getting chubby, plus they'd brought a lot of treats from the break room, but put it in a treasure chest, so we're having the eating contest there which Sneaker was recording on her camera, giggling because their bellies we're loving it, plus felt tnem tickle when they fed them.

After that, they were sleepy from food comas, so taking an nap together, which zKermit found cute after going to check on them guessing the kids being chubby was not bad, plus Sneaker would never hurt her cousins leaving them to sleep.


	2. Baking Up A Storm

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but hope people like, as I like where it's going.**

 **In this chapter, Sneaker gets inspired by The Great British Bake Off and Mary Berry, to do some baking and renact the show at the studio, plus a skateboarding mishap happens during Up Late With Piggy.**

* * *

It was the last few days of Summer, meaning Sneaker and her cousins would be going back to school, and be in fourth grade so trying to have fun while they could plus watching The Great British Bake Off on BBC America had given the chubby mischievous female tadpole and her cousins an idea, to renact the show making Sneaker excited, since it would be fun.

"Yeah, plus we get to feed our bellies!" Yoko said.

"Yes, we do, and give Mary Berry a run for her money." Jareth said.

They were getting to work in the kitchen, but pretty soon, the sweet smells of baking filled the air, making them very excited, plus Sneaker was filming this for her blog, Gulag TV which was pretty popular which made Sneaker happy.

"Whoa what smells so good in here, little ones?" Deadly said, making them grin, since both Constantine and Deadly were their favourite uncles.

"Renacting the Great British Bake Off, dad after Sneaker was watching it on BBC America." Jareth told him.

Deadly grinned as he was growing in belly like Jareth and his Cousibs but Dudley thought he looked cute, so was trying some of the baked goods along with them, which was helping their bellies grow, plus Deadly's outfit was beginning to feel snug, meaning he would need bigger clothes, meaning Dudley would have to help on that making Jareth proud of his dad.

"Ohhh yeah, this is helping us grow!" Zeus told him making him chuckle.

Tne adults were impressed by their baking skills, while they were cleaning up their mess, knowing the teachers would be curious and notice they were growing in weight, so knew they would keep it a secret, plus they had to go school supply shopping, and also clothes shopping, which they did not mind, getting ready to go making Kermit chuckle, wondering what had made them want to bake.

"Mary Berry inspired them, good frog." Constantine said making Kermit get it.

* * *

Later that early evening back at the studio, the kids were goofing around while the adults were getting ready for tonight's Up Late with Piggy plus Bunsen had made a trampoline park, which the Muppet kids were loving but jumping around like crazy and out of the way, plus they were trying to bounce so high, to touch the ceiling which was becoming an awesome game, which Dudley and Deadly were amused by.

Plus they were eating treats which was feeling their energy, as well as helping their metabolisms grow, knowing they would shake up the school during the new year, making Constantine chuckle at that, agreeing because he knew at school, Sneaker had quite the rep at school but made teachers nervous.

"Yeah, plus Kermit isn't flipping out over the other kids gaining weight, like he did over Sneaker doing it." Dudley said.

"Yep, you have a point there, Dudley." he told him seeing them being hyper, like Sneaker skateboarding into where Up Late with Piggy was, impressing the audience who were recording it on camera phones, making Kermit sigh knowing Piggy might be mad at this but it was just an accident, plus Constantine, Deadly and Dudley were supposed to be watching the kids.

"Sneaker you alright, how did you get in here?" Piggy asked not mad, as it had added some pizazz into the show.

"Yeah Aunt Piggy, I'm good." Sneaker told her leaving before anything else happened making Jareth and her cousins relieved she was alright, hoping that Piggy was not too mad at her, going to have fun and not bother the adults.

Plus they were hanging out, which was a good thing


	3. Segway Racing

It was early evening at the studio, and the kids were hanging out plus Kade, Sneaker's chubby raccoon friend from outer space had invented Segway scooters, they could use so they didn't have to walk anywhere, which their growing metabolisms were happy about plus Sneaker had came up with an intresting sport, that growing kids like them could appreciate, Segway racing.

"Ohhh yeah, this is going to be fun, and your friend is awesome, Sneaker!" Zeus said, to the chubby female amphibian in the hooded cloak, making her grin mischievously.

"You're Welcone, as Maui would say comrades, plus Kade is a furry greniys." Sneaker replied, as they were going fast through the hallways of tne studio impressing Deadly and Dudley, along with their parents, but zKermit was nervous hoping nobody would get hurt.

"They're fine and having fun, plus they don't know about the indoor McDonald's yet." Constantine told him, as the kids were having fun, but their growing bellies were hungry, but surprised seeing Mcdonalds here getting excited ordering a lot of Happy Meals along with Kade, because she knew how good this stuff was, living on this planet now.

"Our bellies are happy, and growing a little more!" Sora said in delight, hearing Sneaker's cloak begin to rip, making them impressed, guessing their chubby mischievous cousin needed bigger clothes or a bigger cloak making Kade grin devouring French fries as her own growing metabolism was happy, plus her furry tail was getting bigger.

"I feel like taking an nap...l" she said rubbing her eyes with one of her paws.

"Yeah me too, Kade, it must be the food nap, Bunsen told us about..." Sneaker said yawning zoning out too, plus the other kids were feeling sleepy too, zoning out just as their foljs found them finding it cute, plus Constantine saw that Sneaker needed a bigger cloak, so would ask Dudley to make her one.

"Aw, all that racing and eating tired them out, but we should let them sleep." Kermit said.

"Yep, plus Yoko and the otjers might need bigger clothes soon like Sneaker, the rate their chubbiness is making them grow, including Sneaker's little friend." Dudley pointed out, seeing Constantine, Deadly, Sam and Scooter along with zKermit agree, remembering when he had grown a belly, but what was happening to their kids was different.

* * *

"Sweet, Uncle Dudley is gonna make us clotnes." Zeus said, as the other kids noticed their clothes were starting to get snug, plus Yoko's shirt was riding up revealing the light blue skinned amphibian female's growing belly, plus Sora's feathers were becoming super fluffy which Sam was always ruffling, and giving her donuts, plus Jareth was starting to outgrow his signature look which meant progress making Sneaker grin, because she was getting a tad bigger, her dad decided to let her go without clothes, since she was a growing amphibian.

"Yeah, plus going to wrestling classes, since I intend to go pro, when I'm an adult." Sneaker said belching making them laugh because it was funny plus saw her belly was a little bigger guessing she'd fuelled wrestling seeing her leave with her dad making Kermit sigh, knowing his mischievous niece might Yeach her Cousibs moves, when she got back.

"You worry too much, you know?" Dudley said to him, going to fit Piggy before making bigger clothes for the kids seeing them flying around on jet packs, since zKade had made them so wanted to test them out, making Kermit sigh guessing Sneaker would get her one later, leaving them be because they were having fun, and not hurting anybody.


	4. Digging Into Cake

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, and Tnanks to Malchus-Fireheart for reviewing.**

 **The kids dig into cake which helps Tneir metabolisms grow, plus fuelling antics along with Dudley making them bigger clothes**

* * *

Sneaker was impressed along with her cousins seeing one heck of a cake in the kitchens of the studio, plus unaware that it was for them, to help them grow in chubbiness, plus Dudley was making them bigger clotnes, along with a bigger outfit for Deadly, making the kids giggle, as Kade said that it looked like a mountain of awesomeness.

"Let's do it, as this will help us grow!" Jareth said, seeing them agree digging in, along with Sneaker but their bellies we're loving it, feeling their growing metabolisms going to town making Constantine grin, seeing Deadly join in but his outfit ripped making the kids giggle hysterically.

"Swert, my dad looks cute, but uncle Dudley can make him new clothes!" Sneaker said, as her belly was looking bigger, making her cousins giggle, plus Jareth was poking it gently, making Sneaker giggle because she was loving it, happy her cousins were becoming chubby, seeing they were needing bigger clothes.

"Aww, they're getting cute, plus they love sweet stuff, and good frog isn't yelling." Constantine said, seeing Deadly agree getting sleepy because he was having a food coma which the master thief found cute, tempted to poke Deadly's belly seeing Dudley stop, saying to let Deadly sleep, seeing the kids hyped up off cake, causing mischief, Segway racing.

"Yeah they're getting cute, and chubby, plus maybe Sneaker might be able to roll around, you know?" Sam told Constantine seeing him grin, knowing his little thief was chubbier compared to her cousins, knowing by Thanksgiving, tne otner kids would start to get that way, meaning there would be no leftovers at Thanksgiving or Christmas hoping that would happen.

Plus Sneaker was doing stunts on her skateboard, making the adults get it, because she loved skateboarding and right now, she was on a major sugar high along with Jer growing cousins, making their parents chuckle, at their antics.

* * *

Dudley was fitting the kids for bigger clothes, and making a bigger cloak for Sneaker, but helping them relax, as this was a good thing, making their parents relieved, hoping that things were alright, plus some of the kids were getting sleepy needing their food comas, and being grumpy especially Jareth and Sneaker, along with Kade.

"We're almost done, so you can sleep, alright?" Dudley told them, hearing Kade yawn, making Sneaker grin.

"Just go sleep now, little thief, as you being cranky, is not good for you." Constantine told her seeing the chubby female tadpole go off, so the adults were hoping that would change her mood, after she woke up, seeing the other kids agree, going to take Tneir naps making tne adults relieved, so was seeing Constantine doing karate hoping Sneaker was alright.

He and the adults that were parents were making treats, for when the kids woke up from their food comas seeing zKermit agree because Yoko being chubby was cute.


	5. A Little Inspiration

"This _invention is going to be awesome, Beaky!" Bunsen said to Beaker._

 _"Mememe, Mememe." Beaker replied, knowing that something bad might happen, because sometimes these things happened unaware that the Gut Grower which altered metabolisms of those that were hit by it including animals, humans and Muppets but not full or sick._

 _It had accidentally activated, as a beam shot out, into outer space bouncing off a satellite hitting Earth altering the pkanet's population's metabolisms making Sneaker and her cousins impressed, seeing adults like their parents and uncles digging into junk food like them, seeing Kermit and their parents, along with their uncle's digging into junk food._

 _"This is awesome, as we can help them get cute like us." Sneaker told them, seeing them agree._

 _They saw Deadly ready to fit clothes for their growing parents and uncles for clothes because in a few months, they would be as big as Sneaker and her cousins seeing said chubby female tadpole eating pizza making her belly bigger poking out._

 _"Yep we're happy that the adults are getting chunky just like us, meaning Kermit can't yell at me." Sneaker told him making him get it knowing thimgs were going to be intresting._

 _"Yep, the world's going this way amyways, so it is good." Jareth said as Sneaker high fived her dragon prince making Deadly chuckle at those two being cute seeing the Swedish Chef making a lot of food for everybody, now they were growing making Sneaker happy, since she was the queen of eating, like her cousins said._

 _A few months later, they saw the adults were a bit bigger plus using Segway scooters to walk everywhere so they would not get tired or out of breath easily._

 _"This is awesome, Segway racing!" Sneaker heard her dad say, gigglimg._

* * *

Sneaker grinned, waking up the next morning after having an awesome dream, where Bunsen had invented the Gut Grower that had zapped the planet makijg everybody on the planet chubby, which involved their parents and uncles wanting to tell her cousins at school or at te studio hearing her dad call her for breakfast makimg the chubby yet mischievous female tadpole happy.

Constantije wondered what was on his little thief's Mijd, hearing her tell him about the dream she'd had making him chuckle hysterically at this knowing her cousins would love this.

"Yeah, they'd get a kick out of it." Nadya told her, seeijg Sneaker nod.

She was telling her cousins about it, going to school, which impressed them along with Kade as they had the science fair coming up so Kade was makijg a fro-o maker, impressing them especially Sneaker because it would be awesome, plus Sneaker was getting inspiration from that dream for her creative writing homework, making her cousins grin, knowing the teacher and the class might be amused.

"Where did you get the idea for such a story, Sneaker?" the teacher asked her, after she'd read it in class which had made the class including her Cousibs amused and had been laughing hysterically.

"It just came to me, you know?" Sneaker replied hearing the lunch bell, making her and her growing cousins happy, plus had picnic sized lunches to sate their growing bellies plus hoped the teacher did not ask questions, seeing Jareth roll his eyes at that drinking a lot of chocolate milk along with Sneaker plus they were staying awake since they could have naps in afternoon classes.

After lunch, their class was having a pop quiz but Sneaker and her cousins along with zKade zoned out making the teacher wonder if they were alright, hearing the other kids in class gigglimg so was making a call.

Thankfully the final bell rang signalling the end of the school day, making Sneaker and her cousins happy, getting onto their Segway scooters, racing to the studio, making the adults chuckle seeing this, as the kids were doing homework and afterwards having a snack, making Kermit amused reading the story Sneaker had written for class, surprised she had gotten a good grade because she normally got bad grades.


	6. Taking On The Lemur

It was now Summer, so the kids were not in school, meaning they could have fun, plus right now, both Jareth and Sneaker were still up despite it being early morning in the Bad Frog house and having a late night picnic which was helping their bellies grow but Sneaker sensed that somebody uninvited was in the house as it was Dominic Badguy her dad's ex-partner in crime making her annoyed, that he had broken in here, now he was ruining her fun.

"I'll be right back, my dragon prince, I need to check something out." she said.

She foubd Dominic trying to break into the secret safe where Constantine kept his jewels and treasures annoying the chubby little thief knowing what to do, using her wrestling moves plus sitting on him until her dad came home which was soon.

"Come on kid, get off, I need to send him a message!" Dominic said hearing her snort at that seeing it was sunrise and her dad was there impressed that Sneaker had taken care of and was sitting on Dominic calling the cops seeing Nadya curious about what was going on hearing Constantine tell her, making the female amphibian smirk.

"I heard him lurking in the house, so I had to stop him before he got into Dadfy's secret safe, plus used wrestling moves from class." Sneaker said as the cops were loading Dominic into a squad car, making Sneaker remember what she had been doing before Dominic had interrupted going to her room seeing Jareth still there wondering what had happened, hearing her tell him.

"That was awesome, but good you saved your dad's treasure, you know?" Jareth said Eskimo kissing her which made her giggle.

* * *

"Whoa, you took on the Lemur, your dad's old partner in crime, are you alright?" Yoko asked.

"I'm fine, but Dominic won't be, just relax comrades..." Sneaker said sleepily as she was tired from being up all night with Jareth, besides taking care of the Lemur so her cousins were letting her sleep, seeing Kade had made hover boards knowing Sneaker would love them when she woke up, seeing the other kids agree.

"This is so awesome, plus you can teach Sneaker, as she loves skateboarding?" Jareth said.

The adults were surprised seeing what the kids were doing, making Constantine chuckle, because he knew that Sneaker would love doing this when she woke up, plus hoped that Dominic had not hurt her, guessing she had taken care of Domini the way Deadly had taken care of Tex Richmond by throwing him off the roof of the zMuppet Theatre.

"Yeah, but Sneaker is tough like you, so she can handle things." Deadly replied.

"True, but let her be, as she was up." Deadly said to him as he saw the other kids flying around on hover boards led by Kadecwho was doing stints worrying Kermit, in case she got hurt, seeing the female chubby raccoon kit roll her eyes hoping Sneaker was awake soon, so they could have fun.

After a bit, Sneaker began to stir, wondering what was going on astounded seeing Kade had made hover boards making Kade relieved that her best friend was awake, hugging her.


	7. Finding Out About Their Cousins

"Whoa, Ellie, Suki and Sumi also got hit by the Gut Grower, like our kids and is Dudley upset?" Kermit asked Deadly.

"No Piggy and Dudley aren't, but thinking it is cute with Suki and Sumi but unlike Sneaker and the other kids, Ellie, Suki and Sumi are just beginning to grow in weight." Deadly replied.

It was a few days later after that dream Sneaker had, so was excited that Ellie, Suki and Sumi were becoming Chibby seeing Jareth nod knowing they were taking naps because Deadly had let them have a big sundae.

"Aww they had their first food coma which is good." Sneaker told them and was sleepy herself after they'd had snacks in the break room, or the Asgard of Treats as the chubby but mischievous amphibian female called it along with the other kids.

Jareth, Sora, Kade, R.J, Kade and Zeus were also sleepy from feeding their growing bellies which the adults were happy about because things would be calm in the studio for a bit.

* * *

Sneaker was happy, seeing that Jareth was eating a lot of tteats along with Ellie his little sister, along with Suki and Sumi hoping that Dudley would not freak out, knowing Piggy was probably excited that Suki and Sumi getting chubby like her, plus Sneaker was looking forward to Jareth getting bigger, so she could cuddle him since they had feelings for each other, which the others in the family knew about, along with the other kids.

"My dad is proud, that Ellie and I are growing bellies, along with Suki and Sumi plus gives us extra snacks and tteats." Jareth told her.

"That's good, plus you're gonna bevadorable like the rest of us, you know?" Sneaker replied.

He nodded in reply as he was drinking soda as it was late night/early morning since their other cousins were also still awake like them seeing Sneaker nod at that


End file.
